My Worst Nightmare
by Boolia
Summary: Another ATSD based story. The movie had a happy ending, but what if it didn't? What if Perry had to leave forever? He gets relocated to the Bi-State Area with the Danger family who's just awful. The Flynn-Flethers get a new dog to cheer Phineas up
1. Part 1

My Worst Nightmare

Part 1

Perry

"Sorry Phineas." My boss told my owner. "It isn't safe. You know too much."

"Now I never wish so much that I could un-know something." Phineas said. He went to me and bent down.

"Looks like this is goodbye pal." He wiped away a tear. "We're really going to miss you." Tears strolled down my cheeks as he hugged me. I hugged him back. Next I hugged Ferb. Candace went to me.

"Perry." She spoke. "I'm going to miss you sleeping on the edge of my bed and yelling at you to get off. You were a nice addition to our family." I hugged her as she did the same. She then stepped back.

"Before you go Perry," Phineas said to me. "There's something that Ferb and I want you to have." He took something out of his pocket. It was the locket. I quickly grabbed it and looked at the pictures inside with tears in my eyes. "To remember us by. Oh Perry, we went through so much together and now you're leaving and…" He wiped away another tear as he sniffed. "No, I got to be strong." I hugged him again. He again, hugged me back.

"Sir," Carl said through tears. "Are you sure there's no other way?"

"No." Monogram told him. "I'm afraid not." He then cleared his throat signaling me that the hug was over. "Agent P, we got to go."

"Bye Perry!" Phineas said as I followed my boss and his assistant. "You were a great pet. We'll always remember you!"

_"Bye Perry_!" I heard his friends and Candace call after me sadly.

I followed slowly behind. This has turned into the worst day of my entire life. It started out great and then it went downhill from there. I secretly blamed everyone. Doofenshmirtz just _had_ to build that Otherdemensioninator. My owners just _had _to pop in and fix it for him. Oh what am I saying? I couldn't pin this on them, they had no _idea _they were helping out the bad guy.

But most importantly, I blame myself. I should've known that my secret identity as an agent was going to slip out eventually. I should've exposed myself sooner. I wish I spent more time with them, participating in whatever they were doing. Nobody said that life as a secret agent was going to be easy.

Phineas' voice rang in my head then. "Was that evil guy right? Were we just a cover story to you? Were you ever really our pet or part of our family?" That really hurt. That and the whole trust thing. From that one moment, I wish I could talk. That way I could tell them up front that I was truly sorry and explain why I couldn't tell them.

I deserve this though. I broke the cardinal rule of being a secret agent. But I couldn't help it. I just wanted them safe and out of harm's way. Was that too much to ask? I bet James Bond never had to deal with these problems.

I wish that this whole day could repeat itself. I'll do anything to have my loving owners back.

Phineas

I watched as my pet followed the old guy and the college kid. Today was supposed to be one of Perry's best days but I ruined it for him. I just couldn't let him do his thing. I just _had_ to butt in and make it worse. But hey, what would _you_ do if you found out your pet was a butt-kicking, crime-fighting secret agent?

I guess after I found out the truth, I couldn't control myself. I just _had_ to find out more! I guess this is partly my fault. I was too hard on him. Why did I yell at him so much?

Still, I think we could've been an awesome team. Owners and pet fighting side by side. But of course, we could still make our inventions. We could go with our pet on cool spy missions one day and do inventions the next and vise versa.

But now he was leaving us…this time forever. He can no longer wait for our school bus. We can no longer take him on walks in the parks or give him baths. We can't dress him up in Halloween costumes anymore (to be honest, I'm not entirely sure he liked that). I'm going to miss asking the question: "Hey, where Perry?" whenever he leaves to do his missions and "Oh, there you are Perry" when he gets back.

I couldn't understand why it has to be this way though. _Why_ can't he stay with us and _we_ only know his secret?

I sighed and looked at my brother, sister and our friends.

"Well, I guess that's that." I said. I wiped away some more tears. "Let's go."

At home, I told our parents the awful news. They felt bad for me. I could see tears in their eyes too though. Mom bent down to comfort me.

"Oh Phineas," Mom said in a soothing voice. "I'm so sorry. We can get you another pet."

"I don't _want_ another pet!" I cried. "I want Perry!" My family was shocked. Before my mom could say anything more, I ran off to my (and Ferb's) room, crying. I slammed the door.

Perry

"Agent P," Monogram bent down to me once we were in front of the OWCA headquarters. "I'm very sorry about relocating you. I know your host family meant the world to you, but it's for the best. You understand that, don't you?" I shrugged, I guess.

"Good you feel that way because you're moving to the Bi-State Area and you will live with the Danger family. I looked at him. _The Danger family_? He must have known what I was thinking because of what he said next.

"Don't worry Agent P. Their last name may _be_ Danger but I'm sure they're not dangerous themselves! Just live with them and see what you think. Oh and so far we don't have a nemesis for you yet. So in the meantime, this will be a great chance for you to get to know them." He handed me a map. I grabbed it and looked at it. "Here's a map of where they live. We've already installed your lair and a variety of different passages in their household. Oh and Agent P, this time don't spill your secret. We wouldn't want to relocate you again." I looked at him.

_As if;_ I had no _choice_! It was either that or watching my owners getting hurt by Platyborg. It would be wrong of me just to sit there wouldn't it? What kind of pet would I be then?

"We'll call you on your wrist communicator when we find a suitable nemesis for you. Good luck with your new family Agent P."

I saluted him. I looked at the map and ran off.

"Good luck Agent P!" I heard Carl call after me.

I looked at the house in front of me and gulped. I didn't like the looks of it. There was broken glass in all the windows and the shutters were all old and rusty. I checked the map to see if this was the right place. _Darn_! This _was_ the right place! I closed the map and went to the doors on all fours. I then stood up and knocked on the door. I went back to pet mode immediately. No answer. I tried again. Still no answer. I looked in the broken windows. _Hmm_, looks like nobody's home. I was about to go back to HQ when I saw a car drive up. I immediately went to pet mode.

Then a family came out. A man, a woman and a boy about my (well, former now) owners' age.

"That was the most fun I ever _had_!" The kid said. "Will we do it again tomorrow?"

"And the day after that and the day after that." The man told him. The kid smiled, then noticed me. He ran to me like he was just shot out of a cannon.

_"Hey_!" He said. "A beaver tail, duck creature!" I chattered madly at him.

_Platypus!_ Seriously,_ why_ can't people get that right? It bothers me how people are clueless about that.

"Can we keep him?" The boy asked his parents.

"If he stays out of our business." The man said. "But you got to keep a sharp eye on him, okay Sid?"

"I will!" Sid promised then hugged me. But his hug wasn't like Phineas' or Ferb's hugs at all, these were very tight! He was suffocating me! I tried to get out of the hug, but it was no use. _Dang_, was this kid _strong_!

I was relieved when his mom called him in for supper. He released me. I panted heavily as I got my breath back.

"_Come on_!" He told me. "Come in!" I followed him. He looked back at me and scowled. "Come on, _faster_ you meatbrick!"

_Meatbrick?_ How _insulting_! It was worse enough when Candace called me by that name, but now, this kid? And why did he want me to go faster? We weren't in a rush or anything. I went faster. "Good boy meatbrick!" He went inside. I did the same.

"This is the house!" He said. "Now come on, let's eat!" He went upstairs.

_What_? That's _it_? When Phineas and Ferb first brought me home, they introduced me to _every_ room in the house! Oh well, maybe he's just hungry. I strolled upstairs and into their kitchen (I knew it was the kitchen because I smelled food, although why it was on the second floor I had no idea).

In the kitchen, the family was having pizza. I paused. I didn't see anything for me. What was I supposed to eat? Well, I suppose they _had _just got me. Maybe, they'll go to the pet store later to buy me food.

"Oh, we don't have anything for you?" The mom said. She then poured some milk from a carton into a frying pan and set it by me. She then gave me some liverwurst from the freezer. "Here, eat and drink!" I took the liverwurst in my mouth and stated chewing on it. It tasted _awful_! Oh well, hopefully the milk will taste good.

The milk was horrible too! More horrible then the liverwurst. I then saw the carton on the counter. I strolled up to it and looked for the expiration date. When I saw it, I couldn't believe my eyes! It expired six mouths ago! No wonder it tasted so rancid!

"So what are you going to call him?" The mother asked. The kid laughed.

"Meatbrick." He answered.

I shot a look at him. _Meatbrick_? He _had _to be kidding! I didn't want to be called that. What a _terrible_ name for a platypus! My name's Perry, not Meatbrick.

"Meatbrick it is then." The mom said. I shot a look at her. _What?_ She was _okay_ with this? They continued eating their pizza.

"Eat your darn liverwurst and drink your milk Meatbrick!" The dad shouted at me. I quickly ate without hesitation, trying to digest the awful food and milk, wondering if Major Monogram sent me to the wrong family.

Phineas

Days went by and I was still moping about Perry. I was so miserable in fact that I couldn't concentrate on our projects. So, we didn't make anything. My friends all grew worried about me as time went on.

One afternoon, I was in front of the TV trying to watch a rerun of YellowBob BrownPants. It was my dad's idea. He thought by watching a little "telly", it'll take my mind off Perry. He was wrong. The episode made it worse.

In the episode, YellowBob's snail Larry just came home. YellowBob was just so ecstatic because he was the cause of Larry running away, because he neglected to feed him for ten days. I would never do that to Perry. I sighed. Unlike Larry, my pet will never come home. I will never be happy like those kids and their pets playing with each other in the shows or in the movies Ferb and I see.

After the show was finished, my mom went up to the TV and shut it off. She looked at me.

"Phineas," She started. "We got something to show you. It's out in the backyard." I stood up and followed her to the backyard.

When we got there, I saw my friends, sister, brother and my dad. I looked at my stepbrother.

"What's going on here?" I asked him. Ferb then turned around and whistled.

Then, bounding into the backyard was a Dalmatian puppy. I should've known. They gave me a puppy to forget all about Perry. The puppy jumped right into me, knocking me down and licking all over like there were no tomorrow.

_"Off_!" I told the Dalmatian. "Get off!" The dog obeyed. I wiped some slobber from my cheek and got up.

"You got a dog to make me forget Perry?" I asked. "Well, no offense, but I'm never going to forget about him."

"We know Phineas." Mom told me. "We just figured that if we got you a new pet, you would forget about all the grief you have. It was Ferb's idea. He didn't want you to be sad. What a thoughtful brother you have." I looked at him and scowled. He gave me a "you're welcome' thumbs up.

"We already thought of names for him." Baljeet piped up. "But Dotty and Spotty are just too unoriginal."

"So Ferb suggested Bartholomew." Said Isabella. "Because that was the name you originally were going to call Perry."

"Was that okay Phineas?" Ferb asked me. "Can we keep him? I just wanted to make you happy." I scowled at him again. The truth was I didn't really want Bartholomew, I wanted Perry. But I guess that wasn't going to happen. But I couldn't be mad at Ferb. He went through all this trouble in getting him just to cheer me up and it wasn't in my nature to be rude.

"Sure." I said. "He can stay." My friends (except Buford) all cheered.

"So Phineas," Isabella said to me. "Are you going to make a super huge doghouse with a several floors like a spa floor, a kitchen, a play room, a book corner, etcetera?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. But let's do it tomorrow, it's already five. Let's just go inside and play some games."

"Okay, sure. I'll bring the Fireside Girls for the project tomorrow." Barthomew barked excitedly as we all went inside.

"And when you do," Candace stated. "I'll be here to bust you for it." I didn't know what she meant by that, so I just shrugged.

"Yeah, sure, it's cool, whatever." I then saw Ferb, He looked worried, pondering something, wondering what the heck happened to me.

We played Skiddley Whiffers, or tried to anyway. Barthomew kept running off with our pieces (Oh well. Candace said she would've won anyway.) Same with Hungry, Hungry Frogs.

That night, in our room, we went to bed. I saw Ferb, sleeping like a log in his. Next, I looked at Barthomew. He walked in circles on his newspaper bed we set out for him in the corner and laid down, shutting his eyes.

Finally I looked at the vacant spot at the end of my bed. I sighed. That would've been Perry's spot to snooze right about now.

Perry

Sid led me to the garage. That's right, I was going to sleep in the garage. Sid's mom said there was no more room for me in the house. Why, I do not know. Is there something that they're hiding from me? Anyways, it'll be a brand new experience for me. I never slept in the garage before, not even when I was a platypup.

Sid set me up a newspaper to sleep on. I looked around the garage as he set up. Cobwebs were on the ceilings and the floor was filthy. I couldn't believe it. I was going to sleep in here?

Sid patted a spot on the newspaper when done.

"Come on Meatbrick!" He urged me. "Hop on!" I hesitated. Please Sid, don't make me sleep down here. He scowled at me.

"Come on Meatbrick!" I still didn't budge. He did a deep sigh and picked me up. He set me down.

"Don't be a wuss. You're going to like it!" I glared at him. Who's he calling a wuss? He's talking to an agent here, a highly _skilled_ agent at that. I'm not scared of sleeping down here. I then shivered as I saw a spider in a spider web. I just don't like it in here is all.

He stood up to leave. I was about to follow when he stopped me.

"No Meatbrick!" He told me. "Stay here!" I was about to go again after he left when he stopped me again.

On the third attempt he stopped me again and this time he looked really mad.

_"STAY HERE YOUR STUPID PET_!" He yelled. I immediately stopped, shocked.

"That's better." He then went into the house.

I collapsed on the newspaper. Well it's official. I hate it here. The family is horrible. The food stinks. The milk is rancid. I threw up the milk one time because of food poisoning and they didn't take me to the vet because it was too 'expensive', can you believe that? They keep me tied up to a post as if I 'm a dog when they go places in the mornings and afternoons. And worst of all, I don't have a nemesis to foil yet.

Oh Phineas, how I miss you. No more switching from your edge of the bed to Ferb's so I don't have to pick favorites, Candace screaming at me to get off her and blaming the boys for putting me there, dropping you at the bus stop in the mornings and picking you up, those silly costumes you dress me for Halloween, _everything!_

I sighed; I wish I were home, my _real_ home with Phineas and Ferb.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Perry

Sunlight filtered through the garage the next morning. My eyes opened. I decided to look at my locket. I took it out and looked at the pictures. There I was as a platypup with the two younger versions of my owners. Phineas on the right and Ferb on the left. Tears stung my eyes as I sniffed sadly.

_"Mornin' Meatbrick_!" I heard Sid greet. He then snatched the locket away from me. I looked at him, panic in my eyes wondering what he will do with it.

"Hey, what's this?" He looked at the pictures inside. He looked at me.

"Who are these dweebs?" He asked. "Were they your owners before? Well don't worry, we won't neglect and abuse you like they probably did." He threw the locket beside me. I shot a look at him. _Abused, neglect_? Who does this kid think he _is_? He didn't even _know_ them and he's accusing them of _disowning_ me? It was_ him_ and his _parents_ who abuse and neglect me, _not_ Phineas and Ferb, How _dare_ he even think that!

"Were, we'll leaving. See you later Meatbrick!" He then left.

I took the locket, closed it and put it away.

I then thought of something. I could easily escape. It wasn't like they tied me up and took away everything that could help me get away. I was about to make my escape when something caught my eye. It was the want ads in the newspaper. I picked up the sheet with the ads and read it. Suddenly my eyes grew wide as I saw who was on three of them. They were of my current owners; Dave, Mary and Sid Danger. _Oh my gosh_! I'm living with wanted _criminals!_

Sid then came back in the room with a bowl of liverwurst. Ugh! Not that again!

"Here Meatbrick." He said, setting it beside me. He then noticed what I was reading. "Reading the paper? Good thing you're not a spy so you'll call the cops on us. You're too stupid anyway. _Bye!_" He left again.

_Stupid_? I don't think so! I turned to Agent P and turned on my watch. My boss appeared beside me as a hologram.

"Greetings Agent P." He greeted. "We were about to call you actually. Guess what! We found you a nemesis, Dave Danger! Isn't that exciting?"

My eyes grew wide. _The_ Dave Danger? The same Dave Danger in the wanted ads? I couldn't believe it! I narrowed my eyes at him. How could he _do_ this to me? How could he place me in the home of my nemesis and his wife and son? He looked confused.

_"What_?" He then realized something. "_Oh_, Danger is his last name and so are your new owners! _Wow_, what are the odds? But don't worry. I'm sure this is a _different_ Danger that is not related whatsoever. It could be a common last name like Johnsons or Smiths or..."

I showed him the news clipping, irritated. He looked at it and then looked at me in confusion.

"You want a new hairdryer Agent P?" I shook my head and pointed my finger to the clippings. He then gasped.

_"Oh my gosh_! Ducky Momo is coming to Danville?" I slapped my face, not believing how stupid he was being. Well, that's an understatement. I_ can_ believe it!

I shook my head and pointed one last time. This time he looked at the clippings and gasped again.

"Agent P, why are you living in your nemesis's house? This is not what we…I mean, this is what we planned _exactly! _Good job Agent P!" I rolled my eyes. _Sure_ they did!

"Okay, Agent P. Stay right there. We'll call the cops right away. Have no fear, we have you covered." He then shut off. I turned off my watch.

I quickly went to pet mode as soon as I heard the door open as well as the garage. Sid was back, this time with his parents.

"Eat your liverwurst, Meatbrick!" The boy said to me. He hopped in the backseat as his parents sat up front. The car took off. The garage closed behind them. I was now alone again.

I looked at my bowl and began to eat the foul slop. I then stopped. Wait a minute! What am I _doing_? Pretty soon the cops will be here and arrest the Dangers and my worries will be over. Well, not quite. I began to wonder. What are Phineas and Ferb doing right about now?

Phineas

After breakfast the next morning, we started to work on Bartholemew's doghouse. We called Isabella, her Fireside Girls troop, Buford and Baljeet.

I wasn't paying attention that much. Isabella came by my side.

_"So Phineas," I_ jumped.

_ "Whoa_, you _startled_ me!" I said to her.

"Sorry." She apologized. "But we're all done with the house. What rooms do you want? Any requests?" She got real close to me for some reason. "How about a love lounge for one of his owners and a special someone?"

"No, just this is fine." She stepped back, confused.

"You _got_ to be kidding me! You want a regular doghouse? No unique and unusual rooms? _Nothing_?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Are you sure? I mean, we can…" I got angry with her.

_"I SAID IT'S FINE_!" She looked scared.

"Sorry. I was just trying to help." I did a big sigh to calm me down.

"Sorry, Isabella. Didn't mean to snap at you. I'm still sad about losing Perry."

"I hear you. I'll be heartbroken if anything happens to Pinky."

"It's just first Bucky and now Perry? It's just not fair."

"Well, at least Perry's still alive."

"True, but at least Bucky wasn't a secret agent and had to hide it from us so that he didn't have to go away."

"Or _was _he?" Buford butted in. We looked at him. "Sorry."

"Sorry guys!" I told my friends. They looked at me. "We're done for the day. I'm just not feeling it."

"But it's not even noon." Baljeet pointed out.

"He's just not feeling it _okay Jeet_?" Buford shouted at him. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Buford." He just shrugged.

"Just doing my job. A bully's gotta do what a bully's gotta do."

We spent the rest of the day playing with Bartholemew. We played fetch with him, played tug of war, tag and took him to the park. I stayed unhappy through almost all of it.

"That's _it _Ferb!" I told him in our backyard and after our friends had left. "I'm tired of just sitting around! We got to do something! We got to go and get Perry back! I just can't take it anymore."

"But we don't know where to start." Ferb said.

"What are you talking about? Of course we do! That old guy and college kid should know something. Let's go to the headquarters and ask! We may miss dinner but I'm sure mom will understand. I won't rest until we get him back!" Ferb went with me out of the backyard. Bartholemew barked and followed after us.

Perry

I was snoozing when a car woke me. I stood up on all fours. Great, the Dangers are home. But wait a minute, that's not their car! That's Major Monogram's!

I bounded to him like an excited puppy when he stepped out with Carl.

"Hey Agent P." He greeted me.

"The police are on their way." Carl explained. "So you don't have to worry about the Dangers any longer."

"And speaking of the Dangers, where are they?"

There was silence and then a car drive up. We all looked, the Dangers were home. They got out.

"Another robbery well done!" Dave said. "This calls for a celebration!"

"The football game is on." Sid piped up. "Let's watch it on our new plasma TV!"

"Son, I like your thinking."

"Okay, but keep it down," Mary put in. "I'll make pizza and then I'll be reading my new book that I stole."

_"Mom_!" Sid complained. "We can't keep it down; it's _football!_"

"All righty then. I'll read to Meatbrick in the garage then."

"You might still hear us."

"Then I'll stay away from the door or read outside."

They then noticed us.

"What are _you_ doing here old man?" Dave commanded to know.

"Mom," Sid said to her. "What are they doing with Meatbrick?"

"It's okay, Sid." She reassured him. "Daddy's handling it."

"Are you _deaf_ old man?" Dave asked when Monogram didn't answer. "I said, what are you…"

"I heard you." Monogram answered. "I just can't believe I sent Agent P to live here with the likes of you is all." Dave laughed.

_"Agent P? _Who the heck is that?" Monogram pointed to me.

"He is." He answered. Dave looked at me then back at my boss.

"The beaver thing? That's a stupid name."

"His real name is Perry." Carl told them. Sid scowled at him.

"No, it's not! It's Meatbrick!" He then bent down and talked to me like I was a dog. "Come on Meatbrick, come on boy!" I didn't budge.

_"Come on_ Meatbrick!" He grabbed a stick and threw it at me. It missed. He was about to try again when Monogram spoke up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He scowled at my boss.

"You're not my dad!" He was about to throw it when Monogram spoke up.

"He's an agent." They all looked at him like he was crazy and burst out laughing.

"_Yeah right_!" Dave hooted. Monogram turned to me.

"Agent P, put on your fedora." I was about to go to agent mode when we heard police sirens. The Dangers looked really worried.

"You called the police on us?" Dave wanted to know.

"Yes." Monogram replied. "Yes I did."

_"Mommy_," Sid complained to his mother. "I'm twelve. I'm too young to go to prison."

"Don't worry, Daddy's handling it." The cars stopped and several police officers got out.

_"Put your hands up!"_ A police officer ordered as the others pulled their guns out and pointed them at the Dangers. "You are under arrest."

"It's _them_ you want cops!" Dave lied, pointing to Major Monogram and Carl. "They tried to kidnap my son's platypus!" I rolled my eyes. Sure, _now_ he gets it right.

The police officer placed handcuffs on Dave's wrists. Dave then shouted to his son and wife.

"_RUN!"_ The two obeyed and took off running.

_"Catch them_!" The officer yelled. "Don't let them get away!" His coworkers lunged and one tackled Mary to the ground.

_"Run Sid_!" She hollered to her son.

"Go get him Agent P." Monogram ordered me. I went after him. He ran to the side of the house where the other offers seem to not have noticed.

"He went that way!" The head officer told them and they were off. Sid sighed in relief. He cackled to himself.

"Lost them; _suckers_!" He laughed until he noticed me.

"Come on Meatbrick, let's blow this joint." I shook my head. He looked confused. "_Meatbrick?_" I then leapt and tackled him to the ground. He yelled.

"Meatbrick, what are you _doing_? Get _off_ of me!" He spat out grass as I chattered at him madly.

_"Son,"_ Monogram started. He and Carl were behind us. "You are dealing with an agent from an animal organization and we say that animal cruelty is not cool." He called the officers. "_Over here_!" They came and put small size handcuffs on Sid's wrists. He sneered at me. "I hate you, Meatbrick."

"Thanks Francis." The head officer told him in front of his car. Mary and Dave were being taken away in a police car while Sid was being taken away to a juvenile center. "We have been after the Dangers for a long time. We'll return the stuff that they stole right away.

"Don't mention it officer." Monogram told him. "Always happy to help." The officer smiled and went in his car. He popped his head out. "Bye now!" He put his head back in and drove off with his companions following close behind.

"Well, Agent P," Monogram informed me. "Another job well done." I smiled as we headed off towards HQ. "I say this calls for a celebration!" His watch then beeped. Monogram looked at it and his smile faded.

"Bad news Agent P." He announced. "Agent S spotted your owners being kidnapped by Norm Bots and being taken to the DEI building in the other dimension." My eyes widened in fear. "Funny, I thought the portal closed up." I then was determined. I knew what to do. I ran off to the direction of the DEI building of this demension.

I don't know why but as soon as I entered Dr. D's lab, the otherdemensioninator was just right there. My nemesis was there too. He has just opened it up when he saw me.

"Hey Perry the Platypus" Dr. D greeted me. "Guess what? The other me from the other dimension escaped and turned evil again! Isn't that great? I'm going to go over there and congratulate him." I didn't stop. I just went in the portal.

_"Hey_!" Dr. D shouted from behind me from the other side of the portal. "Who said you could come? Not me! Hey, where are you going?" I didn't listen, I just ran to the direction of the second dimension's DEI building.

On my way there, I dodged laser attacks from all the Norm Bots.

When I entered his apartment, my eyes grew wide. My owners, led by Dr. D, were about to be fed to a Goozim! They saw me and ran to me. I ran to them too. Dr. D didn't look happy.

"_PERRY_!" Phineas cried. _Ah_! What a relief to be called _that_ again. He and Ferb hugged me. I hugged back. Phineas patted my head. "I'm glad you're here. We thought we'd never see you again pal." I smiled.

"And you never will!" 2nd Dimension Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. We all looked at him.

"_What_?" Phineas wanted to know, sounding concerned. The black lab coat doctor snapped his fingers.

"Goozim, _attack them_!" The Goozim obeyed and let out a loud roar as he charged for them.

"_No!_" The boys started running as the monster chased after them. _"Perry, save us!"_ He didn't need to ask twice! I was about to go when Dr. D held me back. "It's all over Perry the Platypus!" I stepped on his foot with my webbed foot and he yelped in pain. I continued running after my owners.

Suddenly, I could feel something cool land around my neck. It was a metal collar chain. It stopped me right in my tracks. I tried to get it off. I then heard familiar laughter that wasn't Dr. D's. I looked and gasped. It was Dave Danger! Mary and Sid were beside them. My eyes again grew huge. How the heck did _they_ get here? Dave yanked at my chains.

"_Come on Meatbrick_!" He commanded. "We escaped. You're coming home! It's too late to save them now!"

"_Pull him in Daddy_!" Sid urged hm. I saw my owners running in the Goozim's metal cage. They were trapped! I could see the fear in their faces. Phineas gulped.

"_PERRY! SAVE US!"_ He shouted. I got my chain collar off and ran between the Goozim and my owners. The hairy beast roared loudly at me. I stayed strong and motioned him to make his move. He slapped me with his paw. I went sailing and hit my head on the corner of the cage. The boys gasped.

"_PERRY_!" Phineas screamed. He was about to run to comfort me when the monster ate him. My eyes widened. _No_! The monster burped then ate Ferb. _No! No! Noooooo!_

I shook myself awake. I then noticed I was in Phineas' and Ferb's room. I looked and saw Phineas sleeping soundly in his bed. I then saw Ferb asleep on his bed as well.

It was all a dream. Just a bad dream. I smiled. Today has been close. I had almost lost my family. I know it was just a nightmare, but still, I wonder…what if? I then fell back asleep.

A song then popped into my next dream.

_I remember the day when they adopted me_

_I remember it like it was yesterday_

_Those happy memories_

_Is what I'll treasure each and everyday_

_They feed me, play with me, care for me_

_They cure me when I'm sick_

_When it comes to beloved pets, it's me they pick_

_My owners and I_

_When they're in danger, I'll protect them_

_That's what they would do for me_

_A loving family we'll always be_

_My owners and I_

_You can't spell 'platypus' without 'us'_

_I'll walk with them to the school bus_

_And walk them back home again_

_And the next day can begin_

_My loving family they'll always be_

_My owners and I_

I smiled again. I didn't need to worry. It was true. No matter what happens, we'll always be a loving family.


End file.
